


Кинуть в неё чем-то?

by villineouv



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts, Humor, Romance, Study Date, Teen Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25570357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villineouv/pseuds/villineouv
Summary: А сейчас в коридоре что о себе возомнила грязнокровка? Где извинения за отдавленные в тот день ноги? За непозволительную для людей её породы дерзость? И почему она не обращает на него, Драко Малфоя, никакого внимания? Он, между прочим, аристократ в неисчисляемом поколении, чистокровный волшебник! Не то что этот Поттер, с кем она так оживленно общается.«Кинуть в нее чем-то?»
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 2





	Кинуть в неё чем-то?

«Эта мерзкая грязнокровка!» — с возрастающим раздражением думал Драко, сжав кулаки, от чего побелели костяшки пальцев. Он невольно отметил, на что раньше не обращал внимания, что волосы Грейнджер были необычного тёмно-коричневого оттенка, вызывая в памяти плитку шоколада, на которую невозможно нормально глядеть, а то и есть в последнее время — сразу Грейнджер всплывала в памяти. Ещё волосы были слегка взлохмаченными — настолько, чтобы вызвать неконтролируемое желание их погладить и ощутить мягкость между пальцами.

Драко замер от этих мыслей, посещающих голову очень часто и нежелающих уходить. Он, словно себя успокаивая, категорично заявил:

— Меня бесит один вид её волос!

Но почему в голову влезают противоположные фантазии? Почему с каждым днём всё больше хочется прижать Гермиону к стенке и вырвать непрошенный поцелуй с губ? Да такой, чтобы до мурашек по коже, до сорванного дыхания, до подкошенных коленок?

«Мерзкая грязнокровка меня околдовала каким-то зельем», — определил Драко. Тогда всё становится яснее, и фантазии не кажутся пугающими подчас. А разве не зелье всему виной? В Большом зале, в коридорах и кабинетах Хогвартса — везде мелькает эта Грейнджер. Только в подземельях Слизерина её не хватало! И везде смеётся или улыбается, отчего у Драко перехватывает дыхание. Её смех, звенящий мелодичным колокольчиком, вызывает сотню мурашек по телу и преследует весь день.

И главное, Грейнджер много общается с Поттером и Уизли, словно никого нет поблизости. Она так искренне улыбнулась им в Большом зале, что гнев вспыхнул где-то глубоко внутри, а раздражение грозилось вот-вот взорваться. Видимо, почувствовав прожигающий взгляд, Грейнджер обернулась и пару мгновений глядела в упор на Драко. Она растерянно заморгала, явно смутилась и повернулась к Уизли, который к ней как раз обратился. Драко ощутил непреодолимое желание швырнуть книгу или первый же предмет, оказавшийся под рукой, прямо в Уизли. Чтобы появилось больше мозгов на будущее! Чтобы не отвлекал всех подряд своими глупыми вопросами! И Грейнджер тут ни при чём, несмотря на вновь проснувшееся раздражение…

Драко стал ловить себя на мысли, что руки частенько чешутся что-либо швырнуть либо в грязнокровку и мисс-я-всё-знаю Грейнджер, либо в сторону её друзей. Хотелось, чтобы она возмутилась, бросилась с кулаками или хотя бы опалила обиженным взглядом. Правда, и здесь Грейнджер опередила Драко.

В коридоре она шла с целой стопкой книг. Непонятно, как можно тащить такую тяжесть? Неужели Поттер с Уизли такие хиленькие, что не могли помочь своей подруге? И, конечно, Грейнджер не заметила Драко (он такой незаметный?!), столкнулась с ним и уронила все книги. Прямо на его ноги, Мерлин её побери! Больно же!

— Аккуратней! — прошипел недовольный Драко и стал наблюдать, как она молча собирает книги.

Вообще-то первым желанием было помочь ей, но Драко вовремя вспомнил, что он — чистокровный волшебник, которому не по статусу помогать какой-то грязнокровке. Тем более она их уронила, и не его вина, что невнимательность сыграла злую шутку. Нужно смотреть, куда идти! Или обращаться к своим глупым друзьям, чтобы они помогли дотащить книги до комнаты, а ещё лучше применить заклинание. Но, конечно, она не догадалась! Что можно ещё ожидать от грязнокровки?

— Ты бы мог посторониться, Малфой, — вдруг заявила Грейнджер, поправляя сбившуюся прядь волос и невозмутимо поднимаясь.

Она отряхнула мантию, повернулась и ушла. Драко так и остался стоять, отмечая, что грязнокровка и здесь его переиграла. А ещё он ощутил легкий аромат духов. Наверное, это его и возмутило. Духи были дивно как хороши! И хотелось ощущать их снова и снова, вдохнуть снова мягкий, терпкий аромат, чтобы никогда не забывать…

А сейчас, в коридоре, что о себе возомнила грязнокровка? Где извинения за отдавленные в тот день ноги? За непозволительную для людей её породы дерзость? И почему она не обращает на него, Драко Малфоя, никакого внимания? Он, между прочим, аристократ в не исчисляемом поколении, чистокровный волшебник! Не то, что этот Поттер, с кем она так оживленно общается.

«Кинуть в неё чем-то?»

Драко серьёзно поискал глазами, чем бы швырнуть, но никакого камушка не находил. Он уже представлял вначале удивление, а потом возмущение в широко распахнутых карих глазах. Она наверняка крикнет едкую фразу, потом попытается его ударить истинно магловским способом, забыв на время о своей палочке и вообще о том, что является лучшей волшебницей в Хогвартсе. И, наконец, обратит внимание и перестанет хихикать рядом с Поттером. Серьёзно, что у них такого смешного приключилось?

Ничего под руку не попадалось, как Драко не искал бы. Не кидаться же собственным портфелем? Ещё не хватало унижаться перед этой грязнокровкой и заработать порцию насмешек.

«Может, позвать её?» — пришла в голову дельная мысль.

И ожидаемо всплыло спрятанное в уголках памяти «Гермиона». Почему-то потеплело на душе от звука этого имени, да и реакция Грейнджер приятно удивила и обрадовала, уж больно она была ошарашенной. И да, Грейнджер перестала наконец-то хихикать с этим Поттером и впервые взглянула без ненависти в глазах…


End file.
